


Rest

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insults, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Aranea takes care of Luna





	Rest

Ravus was being a dick bag again and Aranea had no issues with telling him that. His face was twisted in anger as he pointed a finger at her and thankfully not touching her. “Stay out of this, Aranea. This is between my sister and I.” His voice was filled with anger.

Aranea was sure that was the only emotion he had.

“Like I said, dick bag, you can give up on the tired ol’ arguments and leave.” She knew that Ravus was giving her a hard time for talking to Noctis through that notebook again. Ravus got irrationally angry every time that he saw that dark mutt pad into her room.

She had seen Umbra leaving Luna private quarters. It was a strange way to communicate but Lunafreya enjoyed writing in the book and including pictures to the brat prince. It wasn’t something she bothered to understand about the Oracle.

“Don’t you have patrols to do?” Ravus sneered at her.

“Off the clock, dick bag,” she said and cocked her hip. He was lucky she had removed her armour already. He was always dressed in his large fancy oversized white robes but Aranea didn’t feel the need when she was visiting Luna. She had already changed into a pair of low cut jeans and a sweater. “You know that they don’t pay overtime.”

She saw his eye twitch and it made her smile. He made a stupid small sound that was supposed to be indignant but came out as a pout and stormed past her and out of Luna private rooms. She ensured that the door was secured behind him. 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him, Aranea,” Luna said as she sank into her favorite chair. She was still dressed in her usual pristine white dress, her hair plaited with braids and the white strappy sandals she refused to change. She looked tired and there was a wrinkle in her forehead that showed that she had a headache. “His heart was broken and it will still take much to repair it.”

“That is a lame excuse for being a dumbass.” She walked towards the blond woman and ran a hand down the side of her face. There was a chill to her skin that only occurred after she had pushed her powers to far.

Luna turned into the touch and sighed, her blue eyes closing and her hands reaching up to take her hand. The dragoon smiled as the oracle kissed her hand before letting it go. “I know I promised to have dinner with you tonight, but I’m rather tired. More than I anticipated after today’s audience.” She let out a deep sigh and pressed her hands against her stomach. “Please forgive me.”

“How many did you hold audience for?”

“I couldn’t turn them away.” Luna whispered and looked at her lap.

Aranea grunted and crossed her arms. “You push yourself too hard.” The dragoon wanted to give her hell again for doing it. Her healing powers took the sickness into herself for a time, making her feel ill, and draining her energy. “You’re gonna burn yourself out and then you will be no good to anyone.” 

The dragoon knelt in front of her and rested her arms on her legs and took the oracle’s hands into hers. 

“They were in so much pain, Aranea.” Luna had tears in her eyes and her face twisted in pain.

Aranea sighed and squeezed her hands. “I know.” She had long ago stopped arguing with her about how she had to look after herself. Luna was selfless and as much as Aranea wanted her to focus on herself, she knew that the oracle would ever change. 

Luna cried, sniffled and shook. It took five minutes to gain her composure and Aranea would give her all the time that she needed to calm herself.

“You should ban the ass rag from bothering you after you give blessings. You don’t need the stress,” Aranea said as she stroked her arms. 

“He’s my brother,” Luna said with a sad smile.

“Still makes him a dick patch.” Aranea grumbled and moved to stand up still holding her hands. Luna laughed as she was pulled up out of the chair and pulled into Highwind’s arms.

“That’s a new insult. Have you used it on him yet?” The oracle shuffled along with Highwind holding her up as she let her toward the washroom.

“Not yet. I did throw that one at the Chancellor. He frowned appropriately.” Aranea was glad to hear Luna chuckle. The dragoon was a little alarmed at how cold her skin was. She must have a lot of healing. The bags under her eyes were dark and her steps were weak.

“You’re going to get yourself fired,” Luna chuckled. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Aranea responded. She positioned the other woman so that she could access the zipper in the back of her dress. “Let’s get you warmed up and tucked into bed. I will make sure there is a big breakfast for you in the morning.”

“You don’t need to do this. I know you’re busy,” Luna said as the dress slipped down her shoulders and pooled near her feet.

“I know. Not going to leave ya here on your own,” Aranea said. 

“I have servants to help me and if I asked Ravus …”

“Nope. Not happening,” Aranea cut her off and pushed her towards the tub. She stumbled over her dress slightly but Aranea controlled her movements so that she was soon sitting on the edge of the tub only in her underwear and shoes. 

“Airy,” she whispered fondly, “You worry too much about me.” The oracle reached behind her back to release the bra from her shoulders with a sigh. Any other night Aranea would roll her eyes and compare boob sizes. She so envied Luna’s perky breasts and had let her know that they were a perfect and wonderful handful. There would be none of that talk tonight.

“Girls gotta look out for one another,” Aranea whispered and gave her a small peck on the lips. “Let me run the water and I want you to soak until your skin is bright pink. I will make you a mint tea, which you will drink the whole thing before we cuddle into bed.”

Luna smiled, blinking slowly. The oracle reached up her hand and caressed the other's cheek. “I am so sorry.” 

“Never be sorry for who you are,” Aranea said and kissed her lips chastely. “Now, don’t get all sentimental and all that crap.” The dragoon knelt down again to remove Luna’s sandals and gave her feet a gentle massage. Luna groaned at the touch.

“You need more sensible shoes.” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Luna countered.

“I wear boots, darling.” Aranea looked up and into the womans blue eyes. She was looking more relaxed and calm, even though they were still rimmed with red. “Totally different and don’t leave weird tan lines.” Aranea was greeted with an eye roll. “Now get in the tub and relax. Get those cute lace panties off your skinny butt.”

The statement earned her a giggle and she watched the princess of Tenabrae and oracle slip out of her panties, toe them out off her feet and slide into the tub with a very large sigh. Her blue eyes closed as she sank into the water up to her shoulders.

“I’ll take out your braids.” 

It was something to do so that she didn’t pace or stare at her. She knelt down beside the tub and started to undo the braids and put the ribbons aside. Luna hummed and moved her head only when she gently nudged her head back and forth so that her hair was soon freed. “Do you want your hair washed?” she asked. Luna just grunted. Aranea read that as a ‘no’. She ensured that all the braids were out and there was so knots by running her hands through her hair and giving her a gentle scalp massage.

“You spoil me,” Luna whispered. 

“Nah. I’m just givin’ you want you deserve.” The dragoon stood up and stretch. “Soak and chill. I’m going to get your robe and tea. “I’ll be back to collect you in about ten minutes.”

Luna made a small sigh. “Thank you, Airy.”

The other woman padded around the oracles quarters, getting the kettle started and digging out the night clothes for them both to wear. Aranea changed into a simple crop top and boy shorts. She ate something quick from the fridge as the kettle screamed for attention. She made two cups of mint tea and placed one on each side of the bed.

Walking back into the bathroom, she smiled as Luna turned towards her. “I believe I need some help getting up.”

Aranea was afraid of that. She would have to talk to the people that let the people that need healing in. They couldn’t push her like this. Luna was not a woman that would say no to anyone, especially if they were in need or in pain. Grabbing a large towel, she pulled the blond woman out of the water, wrapping her gently and drying her. 

Once she was dry, she got her dressed in a simple white shift that she always like to wear into bed. She was almost asleep on her feet.

There was certainly going to be words.

“I smell mint.”

“I got your tea ready. Come on. Climb into bed, there.” Aranea directed her every movement as she settled into the blankets and melted into the mattress. Her blue eyes blinked twice before they remained closed.

Sighing loudly, “So much for the tea.” She sipped her own cup as she tucked the oracle into the white sheets. 

Aranea thought she was going to have a little more time to talk to her before she succumbed to sleep but didn’t blame her. She did want to ask her about the rumours of the arranged marriage to the brat prince. She had no desire to talk to Ravus or the other other members of council, as they were all behaving like jerk faces recently.

Before crawling into bed, she sent an email with what she required to ensure that Luna would have Altissa toast for breakfast, with extra berries.

It was always one of her favorites to eat.

Once that was done, she crawled into bed beside Luna. She rolled onto her side and reached for the smaller woman. Luna effortlessly moved into her arms with a sigh and groan as she fell into position as the little spoon. Aranea buried her face into her blond hair and allowed her steady breathing lull her into a relaxing rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Altissa toast was shamelessly taken from the Fic [Classified ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10608507/chapters/23560059)because I am obsessed with it. (Ignis/Gladio fic if your interested)  
> Also, this is for rarepair week as I have not seen this pairing until rare pair week so... I hope you enjoy the hard and soft side of Aranea.
> 
> No beta. We live like women and our mistakes are bared for all to see.


End file.
